Vulkoor
Personality Bitter and spiteful as many Driders are after their transformation. Vulkoor however still possesses a small amount of compassion, but is otherwise a grumpy grumps who keeps his business and personal affairs to himself. (Lilith is a silent and shy individual. She does not speak but she is still a Drow and proud of that fact, thus will act like a Drow when the need arises.) History Vulkoor and Lilith share a bond as father and daughter and are almost inseparable from one another; being the only family either of them have left. Vulkoor was something of a typical dark elf before his transformation ten years ago. He held great pride in his work and combat abilities both physical and magical. He did not like outsiders and kept very much to himself, but above all else he was as cunning and as vile as the next Drow. Vulkoor’s mistake however was to be captivated by a powerful priestess whose beauty set him under a dark trance. The priestess however was not interested in his attempts at courtship, rejecting him time and time again till he was made an embarrassment of in public – stinging his Drow pride hard. Later he planned to invade the priestess home that night, poison her with a weak paralysing concoction and then defiling her. Knowing full well what he’d done Vulkoor vanished that same night. But the priestess was furious and had higher connections with her peers; whom issued Vulkoor to be captured and punished for his crime. For months he was hunted down like an animal, eventually being captured by those more skilled than him. The Drow was whipped and scourged for his transgressions, tortured and experimented with. As if that was not enough Vulkoors final punishment was to be transformed into a Drider and forever banished from Drow society; along with his bastard spawn, Lilith. From there on Vulkoor and Lilith have lived side by side ever since, relying on one another and slowly creating an unlikely bond. Now they live only for themselves, yet Vulkoor a still once bitter and hate-filled man search’s for a better life for his daughter with an adopted family. If only they’d cease turning into his meals. Powers & Weapons Vulkoor carries with him a pair of dark elven blades; slender, slightly curved blades made of a steel alloy with decorations scorned into their face, both without guards to maintain lightness. He also travels with his trusted recurve bow – again a slender piece of craft fashioned from oak. The arrow heads designed to cause bleeding and apply poisons more potently (& Lilith carries a Drow dagger with her. Seven inches of wavy steel.) Vulkoor has some small understanding of venomancy, while Lilith has a broad understanding of hemomancy. Both move silent and gracefully, alongside a natural resistant to spells like all Drows. But for someone of Vulkoor’s size he can be easily noticed in daylight. Other Vulkoor is very hardy for a Drider, his lower half has a naturally strong carapace which provides for some tough lightweight armour. His upper half however isn’t (& Lilith carries around with her a red gemstone around her neck in a silver frame.) Recent Events Category:Ensemble Darkhorses Category:Neutral Category:Drow Category:Mutants Category:Characters